Famous in a small town
by Numanife
Summary: Moving sucks, especially when it's from the place you were born and raised. Which is why Kat Ryuk didn't want to go, at all. ShishidoOC
1. I Dont Want To

**Famous in a small town**

**I Don't Want To**

by

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**My Shishido Love story!!! Enjoy!!! I love reviews!! And Nul-chan hehe!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

I clung to the edge of my window, holding back tears that threatened to drip down my shy face. "No! I'm not going to leave!" My pale skin shined in the glow of the sun outside, and my legs became sore.

"Please, hunny, Tokyo won't be so bad!" My father yelled back, trying to tear me out of my old room. The wall paper was pink with cute moons and suns on it. I've had it since I was a little baby girl.

"Yes it will, daddy! My family won't be there!" Yes, I loved my family. But we weren't related. Everyone in this small town is my friend. Everyone around here knows each other. And we all love each other.

"Aw, baby girl, trust me, we'll visit all the time. Everyone will miss us, but they know it's for the best." I kept shaking my head at his words. I loved it too much here.

"Quit being a baby, Kat-chan! C'mon, give your daddy a break." My mom said to me behind my father.

I couldn't let go even if I wanted to, though. It was a reflex, and not even a crowbar could get me off this window seal. This was my home, and I planned on keeping it that way.

I saw oji-san outside, and I let go quickly, and ran outside and cried to him, "Oji-san, my parents are trying to take me away from here!"

"You should listen to them, respect your elders, Kat-chan," I put my head up to see Aoi-kun and hugged him tightly.

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna leave you guys! Aoi-kun, it's not fair." I clung to him, and wasn't about to let go.

"Why does Kat-chan have to leave? Why, why?" Itsuki-kun questioned my parents.

I held onto Aoi-kun and then quickly switched to Bane-kun, "Bane-kun won't let me go, will he?"

"Baby girl, your your mom and dad think it's fir the best, I can't argue. We all want you to have the best." Bane-kun explained, causing me to tear up and cling tighter.

"No one wants to see you go but you have to, baby girl," Saeki cooed. I always hated how they did this to me, but I always go back to them. I sighed, forcing my tears back and slowly let go of Bane-kun.

I slowly turned to my parents, and looked at them. They smiled, and motioned me towards the car. I looked at everyone and we all got into a big group hug, and a few kissed my forehead.

"Good-bye, baby girl, you better visit." Davide-kun patted my head, with a smile. But Bane-kun shut him up before he said something totally observed and unfunny. He could start a t.v. show called 'Can you understand him?' and nobody would ever win. EVER.

I giggled a bit, then turned, took a deep breathe, and walked towards the thunder bird. My parents got into the front seats, and I sat in the back, walking people pass by out the window, all waving good-bye, or screaming, "I love you," which I always screamed it back.

Baby girl was taking her leave.

---

After several days of unpacking in one of the largest homes in the whole neighbor hood. My father had gotten a job, one that pays so much, I could eat off gold blocks it I wanted. But I didn't. No, instead of meeting everyone in the neighborhood, I sat in my room and pouted.

I already miss them, even davide's stupid puns that no one understood, and when Bane-kun would kick his back so he would shut up. Aoi-kun's big, goofy smile, Oji-san's oldness, Saeki's calming nature, even Itsuki's constant questions. And let's not forget Kasarazu's love for deep fried chicken nuggets. I missed them all, more than words.

I heard a knock on the door, and my parent's weren't home to get it, so I went downstairs, and opened it to see eight or nine people crowded around the door. Okay, I'm scared. One of them just pushed past me, coming in and inspecting the newly put together home. I bit my lip, and I tried not to yell.

The rest of them came in and one bowed thoughtfully, "I'm sorry for them intruding like this!" He stuttered cutely. His white hair reminded me of Saeki-kun's.

"Um, just don't wreck anything."I mumbled softly.

"My names Ohtori Choutarou." He stumbled out, making me giggle a bit.

Another man approached, his hair was a dark blue with round glasses pushed up on his nose, "Hello, my name is Oshitari Yuushi, and we are the Hyotei Tennis team regulars." When he looked up from his bow he seemed alarmed. "Gakuto, what are you doing!" He exclaimed almost dramatically.

"She has a Rokkaku uniform in here. How'd you get from Rokkaku to Hyotei," The small, red headed boy's questions didn't bother me in the least. Itsuki-kun's are a lot more annoying, and slightly more cute.

"My father got a job, working with this Atobe fellow." I answered quietly. This caught the attention of a boy with silvery-purple hair.

"Atobe? You mean Ore-sama's father," He said, rather rudely, pointing to himself.

"I'm not sure. Look, not to be rude, but could you please leave, I don't even think I want to go to Hyotei," I said quietly, blushing a bit, "I think I'll just go to a Cyber school."

Everybody gasped, well almost everybody, and shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not. We can't let a pretty little girl like you stay locked up in this house!" Oshitari said, with a sly smile. The boy, I had to admit, frightened me a bit.

"Can I go now? This is a waste of time," A brown haired boy said angrily, causing me to jump a little. I turned a little, looked at him, as he got up. I felt my heart skip a beat, and a my mind began to race, causing me to get dizzy. I sighed, and noticed he was leaving. "C'mon Choutarou, this is a waste of time." But Ohtori shook his head.

"Be nice, Shi-san, she just moved in here, of course she's going to be a little shy! Please sit back down and at least talk to her a little!" Ohtori defended me, although we didn't know each other.

I giggled nervously, "It's okay Ohtori-kun, you guys have to leave, anyway. I have do my chores."

"Okay, well, I'll see you soon, umm, what's you name?" Ohtori asked.

"It's Katerina Ryuk. You can call me Kat-chan, or --." I was cut off when I heard the door open, causing me to turn my head. Entering the doorway was the people I missed the most. Rokkaku tennis team!

"BABY GIRL!" They all seemed to scream at the same time. I ran over and hugged Aoi-kun happily. Then, Bane-kun lifted me on his shoulders. I laughed a little, and smiled. I felt Ryou-kun pull me back and begin to carry me like a baby, even though I was much to big for that. I hopped down and smiled.

Davide was the first to speak to me, "Baby girl, we missed you! Just like--" Bane-kun cut him off by kicking him square in the back.

I laughed then stopped when I realized Bane-kun was staring me down. "Oh your on now!" I yelled and we began to wrestle, and I felt his leg kick me into a wall. I got up in an instant, and punched him square in the face. We just continued to fight until I reached for my steel bat. Then, he back away slowly, "Baby girl, there's no reason to bring that thing into this. Put the bat away!"

I laughed evilly and put it down. That's when I heard some gasps behind me.

I turned to see almost all of the Hyotei regulars crowded around my show case. It had my uniforms, for school, track and field, and lastly baseball. Under the three uniforms,there were trophies, five for my track and field competitions, and seven for my baseball games. Yes, baseball, I don't do softball, it's not the same. Also, were some certificates, for small things though, like completely sixth grade, perfect attendance, and other simple things like that/

"What?" I questioned.

"Are all of these yours?" The red-head, name Mukahi Gakuto, asked, amazed.

"Yes, why?"

"Your pretty active, I mean baseball and track and field. That had to be tough," Ohtori said.

I had a feeling that they were putting me in the weak category. Which agitated me.

"Our baby girls good at everything she does!" Davide-kun exclaimed.

"I am not! Remember when I tried to play volleyball. Boy, that sucked worse then when Davide-kun tried to crack a joke at Jinko-kun, the meanest guy in school!"

Aoi-kun laughed, "And let's not forget your last report card!" Everyone laughed, hard. My face went red.

"Shut up! I was in all honors! They kept giving me homework!" I complained. The Atobe boy laughed behind me, causing me to twitch.

"You shut up or I stick a needle in your mole!" I yelled. I couldn't imagine the look on my face.

But things just kept getting better. I heard a familiar crazy laugh behind me. "Please, let me do it!" I heard Nul-chan call from behind me.

I ran over, talking her to the ground, and then she slapped me. "Baka! Get off of me!" She yelled. I got up and giggled, and then she hit me again. She always loved to hit me. But I'm a big girl I can take it.

"Looks like the butcher got behind in his work," Davide randomly called out, and then laughed.

Nul-chan kicked him so hard in the back he fell over and then she yelled, "SHUT UP! NO ONE GET'S IT!"

Bane-chan laughed and patted her head, and she swatted his hand away, which made him laugh more. "Don't. Touch. Me."

Me and Nul looked at each other and then randomly started laughing. I missed these days.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you liked the first chapter of Famous In A Small Town~!**


	2. Stronger

**Famous in a Small Town**

**Stronger  
**

by

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I hope you enjoy and I think I may start a little side series called 'Can you understand him' for Davide, lol. Nul-chan would probably be the one who hurts him everytime no one gets it xD.**

**

* * *

**_"Bane-kun!" I cried out softly. "Bane-kun, they hurt me!" _

_Bane-kun pushed one against the wall then threw him on the ground. He kicked all of them, and they ran off, like dogs with thier tail between thier legs. _

_I hugged him and Aoi-kun took my hand, leading me to the big tree, by the field, "We're going to teach or how to play baseball!" _

_I looked up with my tear glazed eyes and sniffled a bit, "W-Why?"_

_"So you can grow up to be strong! Just like us!" He laughed and handed me a bat. Everyone surrounded me with a smile, and we began to pick teams.  
_

_Yeah, stronger, that's what I need to be. Instead of the timid little girl I am. No, the timid little girl I **was.**_

I lifted my head off my pillow and put on my new uniform. I'm not really in the mood to throw a fit. Especially when I know if I did, Nul-chan would probably track me down again, and hurt me. I don't really want to deal with that right now. I pulled my baseball bag on my shoulder, fixed my hair really quick, and put my backpack on my other shoulder.

I stepped outside and my sleepy eyes widened. There sat a stretch limo, with that Atobe boy in inside. Is he insane? I do have a baseball bat, I could always smash his car until it leaves and I could have some peace.

I don't care how popular he was, I'm not cheering for that stupid, stuck up team. I'd rather hang myself.

I looked at him, uninterested, then began to walk towards Hyotei, completely ignoring the so-called 'ore-sama'. He can kiss my..... never mind. I'd rather he didn't

He stepped out of the car in an instant and yelled, "Ore-sama demands you come back!" I turned around and stuck my tongue out.

"Bite me!" I yelled back. He twitched, then looked back in the car, saying something to someone inside.

I heard a "usu," then a large, tan, empty head boy stepped out of the car. I froze, and I stared for a moment, then began to run, only to be chased. I felt myself being lifted of the ground.

"Let go of me, you brute! I have a bat!" I yelled, but he just walked back to the car, placing me inside of it, gently. I looked at Atobe, "What's your problem?" I demanded loudly.

"Your father works at my father's company. Ore-sama simply wished to show you hospitality." He answered cockily.

"Look, I don't know know what disease or what it does, but shoving me in a car and forcing me to go to school with you is definitely isn't not hospital." I said, annoyed at the fact he completely ruined my morning. He smirked at me. "What?"I snapped at him, even more annoyed at the fact that this boy is cockier than I am.

"Ore-sama is amused by your constant defiance towards Ore-sama, It interest Ore-sama." He said, causing me to twitch, I mean, how many people do YOU know that calls himself Ore-sama after every other word. What's worse is that he has a mindless minion. Come on! He has everything!

We got to school, and I almost tore that door off the car. I was out and running to baseball try outs. If I was late, I was going to stab that mole face. Or, worse, have Nul-chan do it. She would never stop if she had the chance to start.

Luckily, I made it on time, and since I was already in different clothes that I conveniently got on as I ran here, I got to sign in earlier, meaning I could play earlier. It was a mixed team, but thier were a lot more guys, than girls. In fact, the only girls there are me and two other girls, one with crimson hair and the other had ocean blue hair. I walked over to them calmly.

"Hey!" I smiled, holding my helmet under my arm and kept my bat on my shoulder smoothly. My purple hair was tucked in a low ponytail, to make sure I could get my helmet on.

"Hello!" The said at the same time. "Are you new?" the blue haired one asked.

"Yes, I just moved here and this is my first day, actually." I smiled.

Just then, I heard a snort behind me, making me turn around quickly. There, I saw a big guy, with slick black hair, smoothed back, except for two strands, which hung on his forehead. "Just go back to class, shorty, baseball's a dangerous sport for little girls."

I smirked, putting my bat beside me, leaning on it. I put my hand on my hip and answered, "Is that a challenge, pretty boy?"

"Only if you can handle it," He smirked back, and I went to the home plate, and pointed my bat at him.

"Leave her alone, Inku-senpai." The crimson haired girl defended me, like I was only a child.

"Tell you what, if I can get one run off you in three hits, without stopping on a plate, you have carry all my bats around school for the rest of the year," I bet cockily. This is more like it.

"Okay, but if you don't, which you won't, you have to serve me, like getting my water and towels, during practice for the rest of the year."He answered, walking up to pitch.

I smiled, "Your on!"

He got ready to pitch, getting into position quickly, and did a did a curve ball. I smirked, and hit if as hard as I could, and right after the contact, I ran for first plate, ignoring how far it went, or where. Suddenly, Inku-san appeared at third base, and put the ball to my chest right before I got there. This made me happy, the fact he actually put up a fight.

I grabbed my bat from the ground and got into position, waiting for the pitch. He did a fast ball, and I hit it easily, this time, I watched it fly towards the tennis courts as I ran the bases. But while he ran to get the ball, I decided to have fun, and once I reached second base, I ran backwards to watch him chase the ball. Then he ran into the fence. I touched home plate and ran towards him.

"Whose the little one now, hm, Inku-san?" I laughed in his face as he lay on the ground. "Well, my last class is science, in room 4-B, be sure to give all my stuff back before you leave, Oh and Inku-san," I looked at him.

He groaned, "What?"

"Big things come in little packages, you moron." I laughed again, then ran back to practice, listening to some of the Hyotei regulars laugh at him, and tease him a bit. Not being bullies, just playing.

---

After class, Inku-san handed me my stuff, and I began to walk home. That's when I saw him again, the one who almost stopped my heart from beating. He was walking the cutest dog in the world, while chewing some gum. I wanted to go over and talk to him so badly, but I had to get to the music store for the big sale event going on. Wait, that's it! Music! Maybe he likes music!

I ran over to him, "Hey, Shishido, right?" I asked, walking beside him.

"Yes," He asked, a little bit annoyed at my randomness.

"Do you like music?" I asked with a happy/cocky smile.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, getting a little more interest in the conversation.

"They are having this big CD sale down at my favorite store, you want to come?" I asked again, making him look at me.

"Sure!" He smiled. Wow, he had a pretty smile, "Come with me, I have to go get my money."

"Okay!" I smiled.

"Gum?" He asked, holing a stick out to me.

"Sure!" I took the stick and unwrapped it, and tasted the minty gum. Yummy, mint. I found something we have in common, that's a start! And he has mint gum! That's a big plus!

We got to his house and he grabbed his wallet and called his mom saying he where he was going. Once she said okay, we left.

"Hold on, if we walk, we'll be walking all night. Let me call my friend, she'll take us." I smiled and called her. She came pretty quickly and we got in. "You may want to put that seat belt on." I warned him, and then she began to speed down the road.

Once we were out of the death trap, we stepped into my territory, and approached the best music store of all time.

We stepped inside to see rows and rows of music, all on sale, five dollars or less. I sighed and spoke again, "they are closing, so thier trying to get rid of all thier CDs."

He looked at me and looked up again, "Why are they closing?"

"Because, James-kun died. He was the man support here. Without him, there's nobody to help pay for the shipping fees of all the CDs and stuff," I answered, looking towards the counter.

"Really, how did you know that?" He asked, still in shock of the awesome sale around us as we walked around.

"Because, everybody dies famous in a small town." I said with a smile, then saw someone behind the counter. "Kinto-kun!" I ran over to him.

"Ah, baby girl, your back! Quick buy all these CDs before I die from music overload!" The old man said back to me.

"The sad thing is that that's something you'd probably do." I sighed. I went back over to Shishido-senpai, and we looked through all the CDs, picking out a mountain of them, and put them in a cart. We needed a CART to carry them, that was kinda sad.

"Baby girl! Baby girl's in there!" I heard a crowd of people say outside.

I giggled, "Prepare for the crowd, Shishido-senpai."

"Does everyone know you here?" He asked, staring out the window with widened eyes.

"Of course! Everybody knows everyone around here! We're a big family, and nothing in the world could change that." I smiled and we paid for the CDs, "Hold on, let me get rid of the rush before we go out."

I stepped outside and everyone tried to hug me at once, causing me to fall over, and a dog pile formed. I got them all off and laughed a little, "Well, I have to go now, guys, gomen! I love you all!" I went inside for the bags and Shishido laughed a little when I tripped and dropped them all on the ground! It wasn't funny!

"Shut up!" I said then grabbed my CDs, shoving them into random bags.

Yay for music!

* * *

**A/N Haha Inku-san's lost to the little baby girl.**


	3. Fun

**Famous in a Small Town**

**Fun**

by

**Numanife (Kat)**

**A/N Im really getting into this story, my last chapter was a new record of 2080 words. Can I beat it? Probably not**

**

* * *

**

_I was in a different area, when my father took us to Tokyo to meet his business partner, and I went to the bathroom alone. But I came out and I noticed I was lost. I looked around and mindlessly ran, hoping someone was around somewhere. But when I noticed where I was, I got more scared. I put my head into my face and hid in the corner of a long alley. _

_I heard foot steps on the edge of the alley. I turned to see a boy, but the darkness of the alley hid his face. Also, my eyes were glazed with tears and my sight was blurry._

_He stood there for a little bit, then ran in a different direction. I chased him, hoping he would take me somewhere. He stopped again, as if he was waiting for me to catch up. Then, he began to run again. "Wait!" I called softly. I kept running off, until he took me to the front of a huge building. He walked closer, but was still hidden somehow. He placed a hat that was a lot bigger than my head. I heard my mom call to me and I turned my head to look at her. But when I looked back, he was gone. Like an angel, an angel who was sent down to help me. _

_

* * *

_I lifted my head off my pillow and rubbed my eyes. It was Saturday, and after a long day of school yesterday, and then being dog piled by my whole family, I was still exhausted. I lay myself back down roughly and turned my head to see a red hat on my night stand. I smiled at the thought of that boy from way back then. I reached for it slightly, pulling it off the night stand. I brought it to my chest and hugged it with a smile.

I hopped out of bed and yawned, putting the hat. I pulled a hoodie out of my closet and put it on, watching it fall to the middle of my thighs. Yeah, this used to be Aoi-kun's. He gave it to me when he out grew it. The sleeves went down five inches past my hands, and the collar slid to one side slightly. I put on a pair of loose jeans, which used to belong to Kisa-kun, and my shoes, and went for a stroll around my new neighborhood.

The hat was still a little big on me, so it slid down so I couldn't see, and I suddenly panicked because I felt someone lift me off the ground. I lifted the hat up and looked at Kabaji, unimpressed, "Do you really have to carry me everywhere?" I questioned him.

"Usu," was all he said, and so that ended our not-so-interesting conversation. My eyes lowed and I looked at Kabaji slightly. Stupid mindless droid. Jerk.

He took me to the largest mansion I've ever seen, bigger than the ones in fairy tales. A garden sat in the front, along with a fountain. All this was found behind a large wall. I got down from Kabaji's shoulders and stared in disbelief. And I though my house was big.

Kabaji motioned me to follow without turning around. He just kept walking towards the two huge doors. I silently approached, being cautious of what hid inside this fairy-tale-like house.

When Kabaji got to the top step, the doors opened, with a large line of maids and butlers. What stood past that surprised me. It was a party, with punch and a gorgeously painted welcome sign. All the tennis regulars stood around that area, and now were staring at me. They were all in casual clothing, and I also saw some unfamiliar faces. They were probably more popular kids.

I walked in behind Kabaji, shifting my sight from one side to another slowly. Everyone greeted me, "Welcome, Kat Ryuk."

"You are now, officially, a Hyotei Brat!" Mukahi held a thumbs up to me, making me laugh.

"Ore-sama figured that, since your used to knowing people who live around you,we thought we would make a welcome party for you. All the teenagers here, live around you," He paused then spoke again, "Welcome to Hyotei."

No matter how full of himself he was, that was so sweet.

"Atobe-san! Don't take all the credit! This was Shi-san's idea!" Ohtori yelled out. I looked up at him, and he just turned his head, with a slight blush. I couldn't help but smile, he was so nice.

"Shishido-senpai, did you really do this for me?" I asked, almost breathless.

"I only had the idea," He mumbled.

"He also got all the stuff! Like the punch and the cake!" Ohtori called out happily.

I blushed smiled. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, thank you so much," I whispered in his eyes, making him blush a bit.

"Yeah,yeah, you can let go now," He mumbled. I giggled and let go.

"Hey! I helped too!" Jirou called from behind me. I turned my head, "I made the cake after he got the supplies! Can I have a hug?"

I giggled and went over, and hugged him, "Congrats,"I told him, letting go. I patted the puppy-like boy's head,and they started the party up.

We started deciding on a game, and I said truth or dare, so that's what we ended up playing. We sat in a circle and Atobe started it, "Truth or dare, Oshitari," He spoke.

"dare," Oshitari answered, even though he didn't really want to, because let's face it, Atobe can get really vicious.

"I dare you to eat a caterpillar," Atobe smirked. Oshitari froze, suddenly regretting telling Atobe how much he hated caterpillars. I laughed and rose my hand.

"I'll get it!" I yelled and Atobe shook his head in agreement. I ran outside and looked through the garden, looking for a big, juicy one. I found the perfect one; not toi big, not too small, and kinda fat. I put it in the palm of my hand and pet it slightly, walking inside, "Your getting eaten today, mmkay."

I hand it to Oshitari and smiled, "Bon Appetit!" He twisted his face in disgust. "You know, you could always plug your nose!" I told him with a smile. He could be evil, but I could worse.

Her growled at Atobe, then put the critter in his mouth, swallowing it accidentally without chewing, "Oh, it's moving in my stomach!" He yelled.

"HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" I laughed to hard, it hurt. Me and Atobe did a fist punch and Oshitari looked at me with a death glare.

I smirked as he asked me, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh!" I stuck my tongue out. He twitched.

"I dare you to go pee in a cup and drink it" I froze at his demand. Ew. I looked at him horrified, he was evil.

"Ew," was all I could say back. I reached for some punch and chugged a few cups, and put the cup down. I sighed and went into the bathroom, and sure enough, peed in the cup.

As I stepped out, I looked at Oshitari with a pleading look. He just glared and people gasped as I sniffed it. The smell horrified me even worse, and covered my nose, gagging a bit. I chugged it quickly. Everyone cheered and kept saying "CHUG CHUG CHUG!" and other gasped and said ew. I threw the cup into the bathroom, covering my mouth, and ran for the punch. I grabbed a cup and and dumped it into my mouth, swished it in my mouth quickly, and spat it in Oshitari face.

Everyone laughed so hard. Oshitari got up, obviously throwing away his 'gentleman' appearance, and tackled me to the ground. We wrestled until I kicked in his man-pride. "You got PWNED!" I yelled and laughed.

I sat down beside Atobe and giggled,"Truth or Dare, Jirou!" I called out, ignoring Oshitari's cries of pain.

"I choose dare!"He smiled.

"Of course you do," Shishido-senpai rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to come with me so I can dress you up, and walk down the a cat walk like a prissy prep!" I giggled. I always wanted to dress a boy up, and now was the perfect opportunity. "Atobe! Take me to your closet!"

He took me and Jirou to his closet and I pulled him towards the shorts. This is going to be good.

When Jirou came out and strut like a preppy model, everyone gasped, and some cheered and chanted "GO JIROU GO JIROU!" He was wearing a pink t-shirt, which was ripped at the middle a little bit. I let him borrow my bra, and we stuffed it with socks. Also, I gave him a some shorts, and rolled up the waist line strap, to make them look like shorts. Lastly, I gave him net leggings under his shorts.

I think I mentally disturbed about half the guys in the room.

Atobe walked over to me and asked, "Where'd you get the bra?"

I smirked, "you really wanna know?" His eyes widened slightly and shook his head. I giggled and sat back in the circle. Jirou didn't change, so he just sat beside me. "I want that back by the end of the night."

"Mm'kay!" He smiled, "Shishido-san, truth or dare?"

Shishido twitched a bit, "truth," he said, obviously avoiding the humiliation, not realizing that there was a certain amount of embarrassment in truth.

I put a lie detector on his head as Jirou asked, "Is it true that you want to make out with Kat-chan?" I froze and looked at the lie detector for his answer. Only I was aloud to see the lie detector.

"No," he answered quickly, causing the lie detector to make very big lines.

"It's true," I lied, looking at Shishido. He smirked and took it off. Oh he's totally hearing from me later.

"Truth or dare, Mukahi," Shishido said, looking at him cautiously.

"Dare baby!"

"I dare you to call Evita-chan and tell her you think she's sexy." He said bluntly.

"Hmmm, whose Evita?" I asked curiously. I smirked at his nervous stutters. Who knew he could get like this.

"Mukahi's girlfriend," Shishido answered smoothly, placing a smirk on his perfect lips.

"She is not!" He managed out his stutters.

"Hmm, well, what are you waiting for! Call her!" I happily shouted at him.

He muttered something and his face turned as red as his hair. Shishido handed him his phone, smirking cockily.

"Hello, Evita?" Mukahi asked once he dialed the number. He put her on speaker and he held in our laughter at his tomato face.

**'Yes, Mukahi-kun?'** She had the cutest voice, too.

"Your sexy" He stuttered out and we heard her go **'EHHHH--'** before Mukahi hung up. We all fell on the floor laughing. He made squeaky noises, too, which made us laugh harder, to the point that we couldn't breathe.

After hours of random truths and dares, we all passed out on Atobe's floor. It was weird, but probably the most fun I've had in a very long time.

* * *

**A/N I barely beat it, by fifteen words!!!!!  
**


	4. Hat FINAL

**Famous in a small town**

**Hat**

by

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**Okay number four. Life's getting harder for me, so I'll probably be updating less, mm'kay.**

**

* * *

**

I yawned a bit, getting up from my bed. I looked at my alarm clock, then grabbed my hat, and slid it on my head. I got up and looked in the mirror. I love this hat, because what I went through for it. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I flipped the hat backwards, and put on a serious face. Then, grabbed a band-aid, covering the corner of my eyebrow. LOOK I'M SHISHIDO! I giggled, then grabbed my camera, and took pictures.

My laptop glowed a bit then some music played. I ran over and checked my email. Mukahi had emailed me twice, asking if I wanted to come hang with Hyoshi and him. The next said that Ohtori wanted to see me at the bridge at eleven. Which was in twenty minutes. I sighed, then replied, saying I'd go see what Ohtori wanted, since he was the shlit and I owed him one. Then, I sent him the pictures I took with a smirk.

I pulled off the band-aid and smiled, twisting the cap back around. Then, I ran out the door and jumped on my bike happily. I sand the song Forever and Always by Taylor Swift until I saw Ohtori, leaning on the bridge, waiting happily. He was always cute. Like, baby brother cute. Except never annoying.

I put my bike down and went up to him, "What's up Ohtori-kun?"

"Um, it's about Shi-san," Ohtori started.

"Okay, shoot," I told him.

"Well, I was wondering if something happened between you two. He's been a lot happier lately," Ohtori stumbled.

"Well, a little while ago, I took him to a music store, because it was closing. But that's about it. We don't get to hang out that often," I muttered.

"Oh, okay, I was only asking you because Shi-san isn't as open about these things." Ohtori stuttered. Aw, he's cute."Oh and one more thing."

"Go for it," I smiled, putting some pocky in my mouth.

"Do you like Shi-san?" I froze at the sudden question. I reached for my hat, not really knowing why, and unconsciously nodded. Then, cursing myself in my head. "Okay!" He smiled and patted my head.

"Don't tell anyone, though," I puffed my cheeks, feeling my face heat intensely.

"I won't," I smiled sweetly, and I hugged him. He was like my baby brother, the one I never got, because my parents couldn't handle it with our bad pay check. I don't know about now though.

"Choutaro, Kat-chan," I heard someone choke out. I turned around, letting go of Ohtori. Shishido looked at me and the Ohtori, a bit of anger flashed in his eyes, then turned around and ran, which sent my into an intense shock.

I noticed Ohtori run after him, and once Ohtori turned the corner, and shifted my feet, and ran quickly after them. I kept track of thier turns, and followed slowly, making sure Ohtori didn't notice. If one of them knew, I wouldn't ever understand why he was upset.

We reached a court, and I hid behind a close tree, listening closely.

"Go away, Choutaro, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Have a happy life with Kat-chan." Shishido-san spat out, being very hot-headed, as usual.

"Happy life with Kat-chan?" Ohtori echoed, then continued, "Shi-san, we're just friends."

"Don't lie to me, Choutaro!" He yelled, startling me enough to cause tears to form, "I saw you two on the bridge!"

Ohtori was obviously extremely frustrated at his partner's ignorance to the way I felt, "She likes you! Not me! Not Atobe! Not Oshitari! YOU!" He yelled back, and it was completely out there that he thought I liked Atobe or Oshitari at one point.

I felt the tears start to spill out, dropping down my cheeks.

He took a while to think, then responded, "Really?"

"Yes! She's like my baby sister, even though she's older. Atobe and Oshitari probably feels the same way." Ohtori calmed down. I tryed to stop crying, but they just ended in sobs. I began to run off, my hat fell off my head, and I wanted to get it back, but I couldn't stay there.

*Shishido's P.O.V.*

I heard something sobbing behind the tree and the person ran off. I went behind the tree and noticed a red hat on the ground with purple under the shield of it.

My old hat.

*Kat's P.O.V.*

I ran into my room, dropping on my bed, then pulling the covers over me.

Great, Shishido knows I like him, and I may never get my hat back. The hat I loved more than my very existence. The boy I loved more than my hat.

----

I woke in the morning the way a girl should never on her birthday, cold and alone. My violet hair covered my red face, and my head pounded like a drum. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow, until I heard music playing. I looked up and reached for my laptop, pulling up my email. I got several messages, all from a bunch of old Rokkaku friends. I thanked them all half-heartedly.

I slid out of bed to go eat breakfast, but ended up bringing it up to my room. I sat on my bed and began to eat my cheerios. Although, I don't feel very cheery.

The screen of my laptop flashed, catching my attention quickly. I clicked the tab open, and scrolled down. The email was unfamiliar to me. It was ''. None the less, I opened it and it read;

"Happy birthday, Kat-chan.

I have something for you. I'm outside your door, so come out after breakfast.

~MintyRed"

I questioningly stared at the screen, then finished eating quickly. I got up and ran down the stairs, putting the bowl away. I ran for the door, and I opened it slightly, then looked around, then spotted something in the corner of my eye. Shishido-kun standing against my tree, with my hat, and a small wrapped box in the other. He smirked at me, and pushed off the tree.

"Happy birthday, Kat-chan," He smiled, then pulled the hat onto my head, almost exactly like that boy from years ago. Then, he put a gift in my hands. I looked up at him. "Don't open it until I leave." He smiled and patted my head.

I smiled at him. What got into him? I don't know, and honestly, I don't care. I got up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

That seemed to snap him back into his reality. He blushed a little and mumbled, "Yeah, well, happy birthday," then left.

I giggled and went inside. Running up to my room, I stared at the box. Then, flopped on my bed with a smile. I carefully took off the wrapping and lifted the lid.

My eyes widened at the sight of a medium sized jewelery box. I pulled it out and opened it, and listened to music play softly.

_I hung up  
The phone last night  
Something happened  
For the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
Cause the possibility  
That you would ever  
Feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much  
Why do I keep running  
From the truth  
All I ever think  
About is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think  
When your all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy  
Or falling in love  
Is it really  
Just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cuz im tryin tryin  
to walk away  
But I know this crush  
Ain't goin' away_

My face heated, and my eyes stung. I saw a small necklace on bottom of the box, so I pulled it out lightly. It was a light chain necklace, with a cute eighth note hanging off it. I pulled the hat down further on my head and smiled.

* * *

**I'll stop there this time~! sorry for the lateness! Thanks!  
**


End file.
